


Al ristorante

by clasprea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasprea/pseuds/clasprea
Summary: La madre di Scully presenta alla figlia un giovane, sperando che Dana si innamori di lui. Maggie riesce a far uscire i due giovani insieme in un ristorante a Washington. Peccato che la sera stessa anche a Mulder viene l'idea di cenare in quel locale...





	Al ristorante

**AL RISTORANTE**

**DISCLAIMER:** I personaggi di Mulder, Scully, della Signora Scully e dei Lone Gunmen appartengono a Chris Carter. Rupert Redford è invece un personaggio di mia invenzione.  
 **GENERE:** Shipper  
 **AUTRICE:** Cla

**SPOILER:** Potete immaginare che questa storia avvenga nella settima serie, ma se volete potrebbe essere accaduta anche prima.

Ciao Dana, tesoro! - disse Margaret Scully alla figlia Dana.  
\- Ciao mamma... - rispose poco entusiasticamente Dana. Odiava fare quelle stupide visite a sua madre, nelle quali si sarebbe sentita rinfacciare tutti i più piccoli errori della sua vita. Per non parlare di tutti i suoi parenti, che l'avrebbero trattata con un'aria di superiorità mista a compassione. Compassione perchè Dana non era ancora sposata, e perchè il suo lavoro era considerato da tutta la sua famiglia poco adatto ad una donna.  
\- Accomodati cara, prendi un biscotto! - disse mamma Scully.  
\- Grazie - rispose Dana.  
\- Dana, ho invitato qui oggi il figlio di alcuni vecchi amici, un collega di tuo padre e sua moglie. Vedrai che andrete subito d'accordo, è un così bravo ragazzo! - Margaret era molto eccitata all'idea che la figlia potesse conoscere un bel giovane, un amico di famiglia, senz'altro un buon partito. Avrebbe fatto in modo che uscissero insieme la sera stessa, magari in un bel ristorante a Washington.  
"Oh no" pensò Dana "un altro pretendente". Dana non capiva perchè, ma immediatamente un'immagine le attraversò la mente: era l'immagine del suo collega Fox Mulder. Erano sette anni che lavoravano insieme. Iniazialmente si odiavano, ma con il passare del tempo erano diventati grandi amici. O forse qualcosa di più. Dana si accorse che la madre la fissava e perciò mise a tacere tutte le voci che sentiva nella sua testa. - Bene mamma, quando arriverà me lo presenterai -.  
\- Veramente è già qui! Rupert, vieni qui, caro! - mamma Scully invitò il giovane ad entrare con un cenno della mano.  
\- Molto piacere il mio nome è Rupert Redford - Era un bel giovane, dimostrava più o meno 35 anni e tese la mano a Dana.  
\- Piacere, Dana Scully - rispose educatamente Dana.  
Dana e Rupert stettero a conversare per tutto il pomeriggio. Arrivata la sera, Dana disse che ra ora per lei di tornare a Washington. A quel punto intervenne Maggie Scully.  
\- Dana, Rupert non ha mai visto Washington, perchè non lo porti a fare un giro? - propose la donna.  
\- Non so, mamma, magari Rupert ha di meglio da fare... - Dana cerco di uscire da una situazione che stava diventando troppo imbarazzante per i suoi gusti.  
\- Ma no, non avevo nulla in programma per questa sera. Potremmo andare a Washington, ti offrirei una bella cena - rispose serafico Rupert.  
\- Ehm...ok...andiamo a Washington...ti mostro la città...e poi ceniamo insieme - rispose Dana ormai in trappola.

Dai, ammettilo che ti piace Scully! - disse Langly ridendo.  
\- Ma la finite di prendermi per il culo? - rispose Mulder un po' seccato.  
\- ma noi scherziamo, non te la prendere... - si giustificò Frohike.  
\- Zitto tu, che è da almeno 5 anni che le sbavi dietro! - ribattè Byers  
I quattro erano nella base dei LoneGunmen, cioè Byers, Langly e Frohike. Erano vecchi amici di Fox Mulder e lo avevano aiutato nella risoluzione di molti casi.  
\- Ragazzi, ma voi non uscite proprio mai dalla vostra tana? - chise Mulder - per una sera non potremmo andare a divertirci un po'? Conosco un bel locale in centro...

Prego, sedetevi - disse il cameriere rivolgendosi a Dana e a Rupert - cosa prendete? -  
\- Veramente non abbiamo ancora guardato il menu... - rispose Rupert.  
\- Allora torno tra poco, signori - E il cameriere si allontanò.  
Scully allungò la mano per prendere il menu e Rupert fece la stessa cosa. Le mani dei due sfiorarono. In quello stesso istante Mulder e i Pistoleri Solitari fecero il loro ingresso nel locale. Nel frattempo Scully guardava Rupert imbarazzata, mentre il giovane le stringeva addirittura la mano! Mulder vide la scena e rimase come pietrificato. Scully si girò e vide il collega con un'espressione di profonda delusione sul viso. Mulder non credeva ai suoi occhi. La sua collega e migliore amica usciva con un altro e lui non lo sapeva. Non potendo sopportare ancora a lungo la visione di quella scena, se ne andò subito via.  
\- Scusa Rupert, devo andare un secondo in bagno, torno subito - Scully si alzò e andò dietro a Mulder.  
\- Mulder, aspetta! - gridò Scully.  
Mulder continuò a camminare senza girarsi.  
\- Mulder, ti prego, stammi a sentire! -  
\- Che vuoi? - la voce di Fox era gelida.  
\- Quello non è il mio ragazzo. Me lo ha presentato oggi mia madre, prima non lo conoscevo.-  
\- Ah, vedo che non hai perso tempo. Magari stasera lo avresti invitato a casa tua e poi chissà...-  
\- No Mulder, ora mi offendi! Per chi mi hai preso? Io pensavo che tu fossi mio amico. Pensavo che tu mi conoscessi. Pensavo di potermi ciecamente fidare di te...-  
\- Basta! Lasciami in pace! - sbottò Mulder.  
\- ma si può sapere perchè te la prendi tanto? Non sono mica la tua ragazza! Non ho nessun impegno con te! Ma non voglio che tu mi odi...io ti voglio bene...-  
\- Perchè allora ignori ogni mio tentativo di avvicinarmi a te? - Mulder si rese conto che doveva farsi avanti, o avrebbe rischiato di perdere Scully per sempre.  
\- Mulder, ma non capisci che io ho paura? -  
\- Paura di cosa? -  
-...di perderti...Ho paura che un giorno tu non tornerai più da una missione...e io perderei la mia ragione di vita...-  
\- ma perchè dici così e poi esci con gli altri? - Mulder non ci capiva nulla...  
\- Mi ha obbligato mia madre...io non volevo uscire con quello...per tutto il tempo non ho fatto altro che pensare a te - Scully si pentì di aver parlato, ma ormai era fatta.  
\- Scully...perdonami. Ti ho aggredito senza sapere come stavano le cose...non voglio litigare con te...- Mulder aveva ormai perso tutta la sua aggressività.  
\- Allora...pace? - Scully tese la mano a Mulder.  
\- Pace! - Mulder fece uno scatto e avvicinò il suo viso a quello della collega. Una volta vicino a lei, la prese delicatamente tra le braccia e la baciò intensamente.

Sullo sfondo di vedevano quattro figure. I tre Pistoleri, che gioivano per il successo del loro amico (in realtà Frohike fingeva, perchè era geloso) e anche Rupert, che stava pensando: "E che cazzo...ma è possibile che in ogni storia io faccia sempre la parte della ruota di scorta?".


End file.
